Thomas Halloway (Earth-616)
ANGEL Real Name: Warren Kenneth Worthington III Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Avenging Angel, Archangel, Death Other Current Aliases: None Occupation: Wealthy Businessman Legal Status: United States citizen with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Member of the X-Men, former member of the Champions of Los Angeles, X-Factor, Horsemen of Apocalypse Base of Operations: The Angel has apartments in New York City and Los Angeles, and has an estate in the New Mexican Rockies. Place of Birth: Centerport, Long Island, New York Known Relatives: Warren K. Worthington, Jr. (deceased), father; Kathryn Worthington (deceased), mother; Burt Worthington (Dazzler, paternal uncle). First Appearance: X-Men #1 Origin: The Angel is a mutant. In his late teens, feathered wings began to grow from his shoulder blades which within months reached their full adult size. History: History unknown. Height: 6' Weight: 150 lbs (68 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: The Angel is able to fly by means of his natural wings which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible beneath his clothing. Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like bird's, making him weigh far less than is usual for a man of his height and build. His body is virtually devoid of fat, possessing greater proportionate muscle mass than human. His eyes are specially adapted to be able to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocity or high altitudes. The Angel flies by flapping his wings, creating enough lift to hold approximately 300 pounds (135 KG) (including his weight) aloft. The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet) (1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he can only remain that high for several minutes. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he cannot make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Return to Character Selection ----